lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Mario: Sea of Seasons
Paper Mario: Sea of Seasons ''is a 2001 video game released for the Game Boy Color and the sequel to ''Paper Mario. The game was released 6 months after Paper Mario ''and was developed by W Games, precursor to Unversed Entertainment for Nintendo. The story takes place after Paper Mario, when the evil pirate king Latkeke kidnaps Princess Peach and leads Mario on an adventure in the Sea of Seasons. Despite the game having an isometric view, and the hardware limits, it is very similar in gameplay to it's predecessor. Story After the parade in ''Paper Mario, the next day, Mario, Peach, and Luigi are eating breakfast in Mario's house. Peach thanks Mario for rescuing her, but is reluctant to return to the boring job of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario suggests a vacation to Yoshi's Island, and Peach happily accepts. Luigi, who gets seasick, says that he'll "hold down the fort" and sends Mario and Peach off at Toad Town Harbor so they can get going. Later that night, Mario and Peach look at out the moon, until a giant skeletal monster attacks. He says he's searching for a "Seasonal Sage" and kidnaps Peach, finding her to be one. Mario attacks, but is quickly defeated. The monster creates a whirlpool which sucks the ship in and knocks Mario and the ship's captain away. Prologue: Shipwrecked at Sea-son Mario wakes up in an inn and is greeted by a kind old woman who tells him he's on Outlook Island, a place terrorized by the evil pirate king Latneke. She describes the monster, and Mario realizes that the monster who kidnapped Peach IS Latneke. He learns from her that one of Latneke's chief minions, named Woo is stationed in Outlook Point. Looking for info, he sets out and reaches the gate to Outlook Point, which is guarded by a clumsy knight who is being harassed by Woo's minions, two idiotic goombas named G-Man and Double G. Mario easily takes care of them and the knight expresses his gratitude, revealing he isn't really a knight, but a wannabe nerdy Toad named Tid. Tid says that being the guardian is his birthright, after his father was defeated by Woo, but he's not very good at it. He tells Mario that he needs the Key to the City from his office to open the gate, which Mario retrieves using his hammer. Mario sets out for Outlook Path, beginning his adventure. Mario goes on, solving puzzles and beating Goombas, when Tid catches up to him. He explains that he wants to learn how to be a true hero, like Mario, and avenge his father. Tid joins Mario, using Tattle to help him. Mario goes on with Tid, until they eventually meet up with G-Man and Double G again. After making short work of them, they advance to Woo. Woo attacks the team, using his windy breath to attack, as well as headbonking. Woo is defeated after a longer battle, and he spits out Tid's father. Tid's father is happy to see how brave Tid is. Tid asks his father to temporarily take care of Outlook Island while he is gone. He then expresses his gratitude to Mario, and really joins his party. Woo drops a map that shows all of the Sea of Seasons, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. The map shows a glowing picture of a wizard's house in Gaia Island, the bustling island across the bridge from Outlook Point. Mario and Tid quickly go there to spot the house. In the massive Gaia Island, they discover the house and meet Merlon. Merlon greets the two and tells them that he forsaw their arrival, and learned that he needed to know more about Latneke. He tells them that at the northern outskirts of the island there is a star-shaped rock that can take them to Latneke's flying fortress in the sky. They visit, and find that there are 4 stones around the star stone, with each having an inscription that tells that to activate the star, they need the Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer Seasonal Sages. Mario recalls that Latneke spoke of these, and that Peach was one. The map soon shows a picture of a wise old Ruff Puff located in a grassy area covered in rain showers. Mario takes this to Merlon to ask about it. Merlon tells Mario about the Seasonal Sages that keep balance in the land, and says that the Ruff Puff is known as Sage Klowd. Setting out to find Klowd so he can find Peach, Mario heads off on a path to Spring Plains. Chapter 1: Rainy with a Chance of Puffs Mario and Tid enter the Puff Plains and find it to be a beautiful lush land, but see that it is drenched in rain. After going through Puff Plains they find a larhe castle in the shadow of an even-bigger rain cloud. Tid theorizes that that's where Klowd is, but they cannot reach it as it is across a watery chasm. They continue on to the peaceful village of Cloudale, where hysteria has overcome the poor Ruff Puffs who are being bullied by suped-up Ruff Puffs who have been causing all of the clouds. The only non-Puff inhabitant, Billy, a bullet bill, attacks the Ruff Puff bullies and pushes them back. However, they promise to be back with their leader, known as Thunder, to take over everything. Billy is heavily damaged, and crashes. His mother, known by the people as Mrs. Klowd, is revealed to be the wife of Sage Klowd, who was kidnapped by Thunder and his minions. She says that Billy was taken in and adopted. She begs for him to get a Life Shroom for Billy. The party give chase after the Ruff Puffs and reach the Palace of Riddles. After answering the quiz of the stone Ruff Puff guardian, the entrance inside is uncovered. They solve 3 puzzles and find the hideout of the Ruff Puffs. After defeating the charged group, they find the secret treasure of the palace, which just so happens to be a Life Shroom. They hurry back to Cloudale and save Billy in time. Billy expresses his gratitude and joins the party. Billy informs Mario that he can hop on Billy and he can charge into far away switches or bring things back. Mario recalls the chasm and they set off for the castle. Billy flies Mario over the chasm to the castle, which is revealed to be Fort Puff, hideout of Thunder, and the area where Klowd is being held. They enter and solve a number of puzzles, and reach the top of the castle where they find a Bald Cleft guarding the spring to the cloud ahead. They defeat it, and hop on the spring which takes them to the cloud where they find the near-dead Sage Klowd in a cage, while Thunder is taking a nap. They wake him and find that he's a childish bully who's grown to humongous size and power by draining Klowd. After a tough battle, they defeat Thunder, who is revealed to be a small weak Ruff Puff without Klowd's power, and runs away, crying for his mommy. Klowd thanks Mario and Co. and tells Mario that Latneke already has other operatives looking for the four others. Klowd reccomends they go to Summer Beach to find the next sage, and gives them his power. Chapter 2: Things Heat Up Mario goes to Merlon with the power of Klowd and asks about Summer Beach, where he learns the next sage is. Merlon tells that Summer Beach is across a patch of water, and that they can sail there from Gaia Island Harbor. They head there and Mario meets the sailor who sailed Peach and Mario there. He says that the ship ended up almost in one piece with him, and that he can sail them back. However, Mario tells that Peach is gone and he can't leave. The sailor accepts, but Mario asks if he can sail to Summer Beach. The sailor says that he needs the wheel to the ship first. Merlon then walks up to Mario and tells him that he had a vision that showed Mario with a wheel fighting a giant Goomba with windy breath. Tid predicts that the wheel must be with Woo back in Outlook Path. Mario goes there back to Woo's fortress and finds a small goomba near death who begs for a treasure chest that has his last wish inside it located in an inn. They go back to Outlook Island and go to Tid's mother's inn and get the treasure chest from her. She mentions that she found it near the sea, and they take it to the near dead Goomba. He opens it and it is revealed to be the wheel. The goomba then turns into Woo, and he cackles, mentioning that Latneke gave him the power to disguise himself. He then assaults them, and although harder than last time, is no problem to defeat. They do and get the wheel, bringing it back to the sailor. Mario sets sail, and soon after they arrive at Summer Beach, during it's yearly festival known as the Sunset Fest. However, the source of light in Summer Beach, a large being in the Sun Tower is still shining, and ruining the fest. They theorize that the beast took the next sage, and visit with the mayor on how to enter the Sun Tower. He states that to prove himself, he must compete in the Sunshine Games, a series of games usually done for the Sunset Fest. The first is Jumprope, where Mario must test his jumping skills. The second is a Bullet Bill Race, where Mario must ride Billy in a race against other Bullet Bills. The third is a Scavenger Hunt, where Mario must find the correct gem in a sea of gems that look identical by tattling on them with Tid, in a time limit. The final tests Mario's strength as he must battle Summer Beach's best athlete, a pacific Rex surfer named Rix. They do, and the mayor gives them the Golden Medal, which will allow them to enter the Sun Tower. However, Rix catches up with them and tells Mario that he is a great athlete, and wishes to learn how to become that strong. He joins Mario, and they embark to the Sun Tower. In the Sun Tower, they are faced with many challenges, but eventually reach the top to defeat the beast. However, they learn that the beast was the sage, a short-tempered Sun-like creature named Pyrate. He thinks they are attackers, and battles Mario and co. However, he leanrs that they were there to help, and inform him of Latneke. In gratitude, he dims himself down and gives them his power, telling Mario that the next sage lives in Winter Mountains. Chapter 3: A Chilling Trek Back at Gaia Island, Mario informs Merlon that he has Pyrate's power. Merlon is happy for the group, and they inform him that the next sage is in Winter Mountains. Merlon tells them that co-incidentally, a group of climbers are setting out soon and can be met in Gaia Island. They meet the crew, lead by a popular Toad girl named Toadra, and her shy friend Bombanna. They ask to join, and Toadra allows them to, but only for a fee. After giving all their coins(the player can also just give her a Lemon Candy), they are allowed to tag along as they head out for Winter Fields. In Winter Fields, they face many different puzzles and new chilly enemies, but soon find themselves in a small town near the Winter Mountains known as Snowflake Village. A group of Ninjis soon attack and kidnap Toadra, running off to Winter Mountains. The rest of the hiking team argues about who to lead the trek. Mario approaches the shy Bombanna, who is really supposed to be second in command. Mario tells the rest of the group this and they seem to agree with Mario, making Bombanna their leader. Bombanna thanks Mario and tells him that she's always been very shy and in the shadow of Toadra, and that Mario actually paid attention to her. Bombanna promotes Mario and co. to second in command and joins them temporarily. They set out for Winter Mountains to defeat the Ninjis and rescue the mysterious sage. In the Winter Mountains, many tricks and traps stand in their way as they battle through the mountain, at last reaching the peak, where they assume Toadra and the sage is. They enter and find a large icy Clubba named Colbba. They learn that he's a minion of Latneke, and that he kidnapped Toadra, who he states to be the sage. The party is at first in disbelief but soon see Colbba's icy powers being increased by a weakened Toadra. The party soon engage in a battle with Colbba, and although it's rough, they manage to defeat him and rescue Toadra, with Colbba being blown away by an explosion from Bombanna. Toadra explains that her mother was known as Sage Icica wanted her to be a wise sage waiting to help, but Toadra did not want to follow in her footsteps and ran off to adventure. While gone, Icica passed away and Toadra was so saddened that she gave up her real name and attempted to forget about her sadness. She reveals that she is really known as Chila, and thanks Mario for helping, now seeing her real power and hoping she can make her mother proud. She also promotes Bombanna to official leader of the group permanently and encourages her to speak up, before fading off and giving the power of Winter. Chapter 4: Maze of the Falling Leaves Bombanna says goodbye to the crew, and wishes to learn how to be a great leader like Mario before she becomes the crew's leader. She permanently comes with him, and they return to Gaia Island. Merlon tells Mario of a vision, where he must blow up a tree on the outskirts of town. Mario goes there and finds a large tree blocking a mysterious land. Bombanna blows it up and the next land is revealed, the mystical Fall Woods. They enter, and find it to be very confusing as they wander it, battling strange foes. Eventually they reach the end and find a young Swooper who attacks the crew. After being defeated, he begs for them to not to destroy him. They explain that they are good and are looking for a Seasonal Sage. The Swooper introduces himself as Swoops, and explains that an evil Duplighost named Duprank has kidnapped his father who came into the Fall Woods to relax. They ask for him to take them to Duprank, and he brings them to a giant living tree. The tree is very weak but introduces himself as Flore, a giant living tree and the sage of Fall. He pleads for help to defeat the one who has drained his power and is living inside him. They realize that Duprank is who kidnapped Flore. Swoops asks for their help in defeating Duprank, so he can rescue his dad. They decide to help, and Swoops joins the crew. They enter Sage Flore's insides and defeat various powerful foes while solving puzzles. They meet with Duprank, who introduces himself. They ask him about Latneke, but he seems to be independent, and just doing it for fun. He says that he uses Flore's roots to drain energy from any visitors so Duprank can keep young. The party is sickened by him and attack. Duprank is soon defeated and all the power he had is drained, showing his true self, a weak old Duplighost. Flore picks up the foe with his roots and tosses him away. Flore thanks Mario for his assistance and releases the trapped people, and Swoops is re-united with his dad. Swoops' father thanks the crew, and lets Swoops go with Mario, after Swoops begs. Flore then gives Mario his power, wishing Mario luck on his quest to defeat Latneke. Chapter 5: The Four Seasons Mario returns to Gaia Island and visits Merlon one last time. Merlon wishes them the best as they head out to the Star Stone. A drop of rain, a ray of sun, a fallen leaf, and a snowflake all drop down as the Star Stone lights up. The party jump onto it as it soars into the sky and arrives at Latneke's fortress. There they find 5 temples in the fortress. One for each season, and the last being where Latneke waits. They see that to get to Latneke, they must conquer the four mini-dungeons. They defeat Thunder once more, and battle Woo posing as Pyrate, and then defeat Colbba again. They then find themselves pitted against Duprank who reveals that he joined Latneke, when Latneke promised to restore Duprank to his former glory. After completing the temples they make their way to Latneke's base of operations, where they fight Woo one final time. They then reach Latneke, who is somehow more powerful than Mario even though Mario has the four sages. Latneke reveals it to be coming from Peach, who is trapped in a generator. He reveals that her pure heart and kindness give her ultimate power. Latneke prepares to defeat Mario so he can rule the world. However, Klowd, Pyrate, Chila, and Flore come and tell Latneke that no matter how hard he tries, the power of the sages is always used for good. They destroy the generator and Peach is released, weakening Latneke. Mario's partners cheer him on and the final battle begins. It's a struggle, but Mario prevails and Latneke fails, exploding from the sheer power of Peach. Peach is rescued, but near death. Mario is saddened, but the sages tell Mario wise words. They explain that Latneke believed only Peach would be enough, but they express that balance is key, and it is how the Sea of Seasons co-exist peacefully. They all give a share of their power to ressurrect Peach, and they all celebrate. Mario and Peach say goodbye to the party members and Merlon, and go off to the harbor where the sailor takes them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, a mysterious storm re-directs them to their original vacation spot. Peach smiles as the four sages are shown watching over them as the credits roll. Gameplay The game is very similar to the original Paper Mario. The game is played from an isometric POV, as in the Legend of Zelda games. However, it does not play much like these games, and instead grants Mario the ability to jump. Much of the game is an isometric platformer, at least in the field. The game has Mario exploring worlds in the field by using his Jump and Hammer ability, as well as the abilities of his partners. The battle system is also nearly un-changed. However, in this game, abilities given by the Seasonal Sages carry over from battle into the field, and each must be utilized if Mario wants to move on. Partners Partners return! This time they must be upgraded by giving Power Stars to Merluvlee to upgrade them. They also now have HP. Enemies and Bosses Enemies Bosses Seasonal Sages After rescuing Klowd, Mario can use Focus to charge his Season Power. Side Quests The Sunshine Games can be done again, which will earn Mario a Lemon Candy(to give to Toadra, if the player does not want to give up his coins). Rix has been replaced by a group of normal Rexes. If the player has the N64 and Paper Mario they can connect the two games to unlock the Spin Attack badge in-game. After Chapter 3 is completed, players can battle the Blooper boss in the harbor for 100 coins. In a secret room in the Fall Woods, Mario can battle Anti Guy for the Power Plus badge. A mysterious warehouse is waiting in Gaia Island. This can only be unlocked by collecting oracles hidden in every world. When all are discovered, the warehouse can be opened where King Boo can be fought. He's the hardest boss in the game, but if defeated gives the Return Postage badge. In the Outlook Point sherrif's office jobs can be taken up for a coin reward. Gallery screenshotsos.jpg|A screenshot of Mario battling a Goomba. latneke.PNG|Latneke's Sprite Trivia TBA Category:Games